


Fjord Tough and Raiders of the Lost Dodecahedron

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: A complete collection of Widofjord [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cerberus Assembly, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Healing, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Indiana Jones, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Past Domestic Violence, Past Mind Control, Psychological Torture, Rescue Missions, Secret Marriage, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slut Shaming, Torture, Trans Beauregard (Critical Role), Trans Caleb Widogast, widofjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Archeologist Fjord Tough is in a race to beat the Cerebus Assembly and his longtime rival Avantika to an ancient relic from the Kryn Dynasty. The Dodecahedron also known as the Luxon Beacon. Believed to be composed of the body of the Kryn god "Lord of Light," While searching for it with his colleagues Beauregard "Beau" Lawrence and Jester "Jessie" Lavorre they meet up with friends they have not seen in two years. Veth Brenatto and his past lover Caleb Widogast. Who has knowledge that Fjord needs to get to the beacon first. The race turns into a rescue mission after Avantika gets her hands on Caleb, the only person who can decipher the location of the beacon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caleb Widogast isn't dead," they said Fjord froze at those words. He wasn't dead. "I know where he is, Veth is with him. He thought it would be safer that way,"
> 
> "So she is going after Caleb then," Jessie said. "We have to get to him before they do," overlooking the fact that he wasn't actually dead.
> 
> "That motherfucker faked his own death?" beau said
> 
> "No," Bryce said "While he was running he was attacked. He almost died. Had Veth not been with him he would have. They chose to take that opportunity and fake his death. If the Cerebus Assembly thought he was dead, then they could stop looking for the beacon. Caleb never told me what exactly scared him so much,"
> 
> "And why not tell us?" Beau asked
> 
> "Because of what happened with Avatikia," they said looking at Fjord. 
> 
> "Should I tell them?" Fjord asked
> 
> "Tell us what?" Jessie asked
> 
> "What's going on?" Beau said
> 
> "you have permission to tell them," Bryce said 
> 
> "Avantika has always been working with the Assembly," he said "She got close to me....very close," he sighed. He didn't want to talk about this. Fjord looked at the carving of the A in the center of the heart.

Fjord looked at the little golden idol, the one he had been sent to retrieve. To keep it out of Cerebrus Assembly's hands. He switched it out with a bag full of sand. He thought he got the weight right. If Caleb had been with him then he wouldn't have set off the trap that he didn't even know existed. He ran out of the temple as it started to crumble just barely making it out alive. He looked up coming face to face with Avantika. She had a bunch of men with her. 

"Now why don't you be a dear and had that over to me," she said the edge of her blade pressed to his throat. Fjord handed it over to her. 

"You won't get away with this traitor," he said 

"I already did," she said. "Because I like you so much I will let you have a head start," she smiled. Letting him go. Fjord ran he was chased through the forest by her men. He barely managed to get back to the car and drive off to safety. Once he was safe he called Bryce to let them know he had had a run in with Avantika. 

_________

Avantika slipped in through the open window. She was silent while walking the halls of the school. She passed by Fjord's office, she carved an A into the door with a heart. Her message to him let him know she had been here and that she hadn't forgotten, she made her way to the special archives, the one kept under lock and key with an armed guard. She needed to know where Caleb Widogast had gone, he had information that she and the people who hired her needed. She knew Bryce wouldn't just let the man fuck off without keeping tabs on him. Especially since he had burned over half the research on the Luxon Beacon, and having a photographic memory Caleb was the only one who knew exactly where it was and how to find it. She took out the guard with ease slipping in. She searched through the massive room filled with filing cabinets until she found the one she was looking for. She took the file and what little Colbolt Soul University had on the beacon and took off. As she drove off she dialed her boss's number. 

"It's me," she said "I have Widogast's location,"

__________

Fjord was asleep on the couch deep in research, when his phone rang, he reached for it and answered.

"Bryce it's one in the morning, This better be good," he said 

"We had a break in two hours ago," they said. 

"okay what did they take,"

"They broke into the vault, stole some files on the Luxon Beacon," 

"We still have files on the Beacon? I thought  _he_ burned them all," Fjord said. No one knew why Caleb had destroyed the research. He hadn't explained it, but there had to have been a reason. Whatever the reason it had made Caleb scared enough to run. But whatever it was he had never shared it and had died in an "accident." After he died Veth fucked off to gods know where. He didn't blame her for leaving. Caleb was the only reason she stayed at Colbolt Soul. 

"No, we still had some of it,"

"I will get Jester and Beau and we will be over soon," he got up "See you soon," he hung up and walked up the stairs knocking on the door. "Jessie! Beau!"

"What?!" Beau said "We are a little busy," she said. He heard Jester giggled

"we need to head to the university," he said "There was a break in they stole what little files we had on the beacon,"

"Give us a second Fjord," Jester said "We will be out in a minute," Fjord went downstairs and got some stuff together, He had a feeling he wouldn't have the time to come back here. That they would have to head out as soon as they figured out where the thief was going. He missed Caleb. Missed sharing a bed with him. Jessie and Beau came downstairs. They headed to the university, Beau was driving. She drove like a maniac, and Fjord was sure that she was going to get pulled over. But she didn't. She parked and they were greeted by Bryce. They followed Bryce inside, taking the same path Avantika had taken earlier that night. FJord glanced at the door to his office and he saw the carving left behind. 

"I know who did it," he said 

"How do you know?"

"Because she left me a message," Fjord said pointing at the door.

"Avantika did this?" Beau said "that bitch,"

"So we have to go find her now?" Jester asked

"No," Bryce said "She didn't just steal what little research she had left,"

"what else did she steal?" Beau asked. 

"He asked me to not tell you," they began, "Said that it was dangerous. And to only tell you if it was an emergency, This is an emergency,"

"He who?" Jessie asked 

"Caleb Widogast isn't dead," they said Fjord froze at those words. He wasn't dead. "I know where he is, Veth is with him. He thought it would be safer that way,"

"So she is going after Caleb then," Jessie said. "We have to get to him before they do," overlooking the fact that he wasn't actually dead.

"That motherfucker faked his own death?" beau said

"No," Bryce said "While he was running he was attacked. He almost died. Had Veth not been with him he would have. They chose to take that opportunity and fake his death. If the Cerebus Assembly thought he was dead, then they could stop looking for the beacon. Caleb never told me what exactly scared him so much,"

"And why not tell us?" Beau asked

"Because of what happened with Avatikia," they said looking at Fjord. 

"Should I tell them?" Fjord asked

"Tell us what?" Jessie asked

"What's going on?" Beau said

"you have permission to tell them," Bryce said 

"Avantika has always been working with the Assembly," he said "She got close to me....very close," he sighed. He didn't want to talk about this. Fjord looked at the carving of the A in the center of the heart. 

 

_"I love you," Caleb said quietly one night while they were busy doing research. They were alone in the university's library. It had been almost a year since they had started dating. It was the first time he had said it to Fjord. Fjord knew that Caleb had trust issues, that he had been hurt in the past. Hurt so much that he didn't want to let himself be loved. But he broke down the barriers little at a time. Being patient with his boyfriend. He knew if he pushed too hard Caleb would disappear back into his shell and he probably wouldn't see him again._

_"I love you too," he said back, smiling. He knew Caleb loved him. But this was the first time he had said it aloud. After that, the three simple words flowed out of  Caleb's mouth with ease._

"Hey, Fjord you okay?" Jessie asked 

"Huh? oh yeah, I am fine," he said "Just please don't hate me," 

"Why what did you do?"

"Avantika and I got to close. And we ended up sleeping together," he said "a few times, Caleb found out the night he took off. The night he got into the car accident. He was already spooked about something he found out. And then when he found Avadika and me...he took off,"

"You never told me Caleb found out," Bryce said 

"Caleb never told you?" 

"Caleb is a very private man, he and Veth kept it to themselves,"

"You cheated on Cay-leb?" Jessie said

"What the fuck man," Beau punched him in the arm. 

"I know, I blamed myself," he said "For his death,"

"Avantika used you," Beau said "To get to Caleb, he's separated from us now,"

"I am aware," Fjord said, "Where are Caleb and Veth?"

"A small town called Trostenwald, it's in western Wildemount," They said "Veth and Caleb own a small bar. The plane is waiting to take you to the nearest City from there you will have to hitch a ride,"

"Of course," Fjord said "Come on let's go," he said "Time to get the band back together," They all headed to the plane, Fjord was getting puzzled looks from Beau and Jessie. 

"What?"

"Why did you cheat on him?" Jessie asked "You love Cay,"

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I thought that you would blame me for his death," He said "Because I blamed myself,"

"Why did you do it?"

"She and I had something before I got together with Caleb," he said "And any reason I give you is a stupid reason,"

"And you still felt something for her," Beau said

"Yes," he said "And I was an idiot,"

"Yes, you were," Beau said "But now I am over that, we got to protect our family, Whatever Caleb found, He might have already known about Avadika working for them. I mean Cay is wicked smart,"

"And maybe that's why he ran when he saw you two together," Jessie said. 

"We will find out when we see him again," Fjord said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment and Kudos below


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was born into it," Caleb said "My parents were a part of the Assemble. I was ten when I was selected by one of their leaders for a special program they had," he said "It was known as Vollstrecker," 
> 
> "Vollstrecker isn't that zemnian for executor?" Fjord asked
> 
> "Ja," he said "It is, I was ten when my parents were killed, they didn't want me to have ties. They made me kill them," he explained, "It was a test, to see if we could become what they wanted us to become,"
> 
> "The scars, they did that too you?" Fjord asked. Caleb nodded. 
> 
> "Certain artifacts have magic, it's why I have a perfect memory. Why I am really good with pyrotechnics," he said
> 
> "It's like me and the traveler," Jester said "My necklace is an artifact from my family," 
> 
> "Ja," Caleb said "like that only what was done to me and the others did not involve a god. The leader who picked me Trent Ikithon, he experimented on all of us. That's why they want the beacon, it was used to bind souls to it. So that you could reincarnate that soul. And the soul can regain its memories. They want to turn the vollstreckers into pretty much immortal they would be unstoppable once they had their memories they could continue their work.

Veth was cleaning up for the night when the door opened.

"We are closed," she said

"Not even for us?" Jester asked. Veth turned around. 

"How did you find us?" she asked 

"Bryce told us," Beau said 

"Is it just you two?" 

"Fjord is with us," Jessie said "He went to go talk to Caleb," 

"Why are you here?" Veth asked 

"Avantika is coming for Caleb," Beau said sitting down. Veth poured them drinks.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jessie said

"Wasn't safe," 

"What did Caleb find exactly?" Beau asked 

"It's better if Caleb tells you," she said "It's his story to tell," 

_______

Caleb was in the back. He was checking inventory, He saw a shadow come across the wall in front of him. He recognized it. He turned around 

"Fjord" 

"Cay," Fjord said coming closer. He was expecting Caleb to lash out at him. He was expecting Caleb to slap him. But Caleb's hands embraced Fjord's face instead of hitting him. He looked him in the eyes. Deadpan expression. 

"If you ever cheat on me again I am leaving you and I am taking everyone with me," he said 

"I know and I am sorry. I never got to say that I was sorry. I don't know what came over me. Why I did it, maybe because I still had feelings for her" he said. Caleb pulled Fjord close and kissed him. 

"I forgive you," he said. Fjord kissed him back. He ran his fingers through Caleb's hair. 

"You're not mad at me?"

"I was mad," he said "But once Bryce sent word that you weren't with the Assembly, then I worked on being able to forgive you," he said 

"I am sorry,"

"I am sorry," Caleb said "You should know the truth," he said "About why I ran,"

"Beau and Jessie, do they need to hear this?"

"They are here?"

"Yes,"

"Ja, they need to hear this too. Let's go in and talk," he said. They joined the others in the main part of the bar. Jester gave Caleb a hug, Beau punched him in the arm and then gave him a hug. They all sat down. 

"So what did you find?" Beau asked, "Why did you run?"

"You all know I do not like to talk about my past," Caleb said 

"Yeah you clam up about it every time we ask," Beau said. Jester elbowed her 

"Just let him talk," Jessie said

"Molly and Yasha already know, where are they by the way?" Veth asked

"Disappeared," Fjord said "Without a trace,"

"The Assembly as you know is a cult," Caleb said 

"Yeah, creepy ass cult," Beau said 

Caleb sighed "I use to be a part of them," 

"You what?!" Beau said 

"Ja, they were training me to be like Avdikia," he said

"How did you end up joining?" Jester asked 

"I was born into it,"  Caleb said "My parents were a part of the Assemble. I was ten when I was selected by one of their leaders for a special program they had," he said "It was known as  _Vollstrecker,"_

"Vollstrecker isn't that zemnian for executors?" Fjord asked

"Ja," he said "It is, I was ten when my parents were killed, they didn't want me to have ties. They made me kill them," he explained, "It was a test, to see if we could become what they wanted us to become,"

"The scars, they did that too you?" Fjord asked. Caleb nodded. 

"Certain artifacts have magic, it's why I have a perfect memory. Why I am really good with pyrotechnics," he said

"It's like me and the traveler," Jester said "My necklace is an artifact from my family," 

"Ja," Caleb said "like that only what was done to me and the others did not involve a god. The leader who picked me Trent Ikithon, he experimented on all of us. That's why they want the beacon, it was used to bind souls to it. So that you could reincarnate that soul. And the soul can regain its memories. They want to turn the vollstrecker into pretty much immortal they would be unstoppable once they had their memories they could continue their work. I found out Avadikia was apart of the Assembly. I was coming to warn you,"

"And you caught her and me together,"

"I already knew about you and her," Caleb said "You weren't exactly subtle," he said "I figured I would be pissed later there were more important things. Then I started to wonder if you were working with her and if she knew who I was. So I left, Veth came with me. We were hit by another car. The assembly most likely,"

"what do you mean they don't know it was you?" Beau asked 

"After I escaped," Caleb said "I changed my name to protect myself," he said "They don't know who I use to be.," 

"How did you escape?" FJord asked

"The experiments," Caleb said "They drove me crazy. It broke my mind. I was locked up for a few years," he said 

"Why didn't they just kill you?" Beau asked 

"because before I made my way to Colbolt Soul I had already found the location of one of the beacons," he said 

"And they needed it from you," Jester said 

"Ja, but they couldn't get it from me," he said. Veth's ears perked up. She heard something. 

"Someone is here," she said 

"Avadika," as Fjord spoke the door was blasted open a smoke bomb was thrown in. Armed men swarmed them. Fjord could make out which one was Avantika, she grabbed Caleb. The men kept their guns on the rest.

"Veth!" Caleb said "Look for my journal," he said before he was dragged away. The group made their way out of the bar into the fresh air. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCKKK" Beau screamed as the cars sped away. Veth walked to the back of the building. The others followed her. Veth opened the wine cellar there was a section that was not used for wine. It had Caleb's research all over it. Veth picked up the journal. 

"How are we going to find them?" Fjord asked 

"Caleb's Journal," Veth said 

"The Traveller says that the best way to get Caleb back is to get to the beacon first," Jester said. "They will be going. We have to get there first,"

"We have to get Caleb first," Fjord said 

"Caleb made me swear to get the beacon first if he was ever captured," Veth said "he made me swear it on the graves of my husband and son," she said 

"He didn't make me swear anything," Fjord said 

"I don't want to leave him in the Assembly's hands either! But He made it clear that the beacon can't fall into their hands. He gave you all the short version of his story," she said "He shared more with me," Veth explained "The whole reason they want artifacts is to create weapons," she said "Caleb told me that they wanted to bring back the old magic, Bring back the practices of old gods. To raise the Dwendalian Empire  up again,"

"So normal everyday evil bad guy stuff," Beau said 

"Exactly, the beacon is not the only thing that Caleb prevented them from getting access too," she said "There were a lot of things that he learned and then burned the only records of before he snapped, He knows their plans,"

"He never told us any of this,"

"He told Bryce," Veth said "and some higher-ups at Colbolt soul," She said "they all figured the that the fewer people who knew the better," 

"But Molly and Yasha know," Jester said 

"Yeah, well they needed to know at the moment, it was before they disappeared. Caleb thinks they are being held by the Assembly,"

"So we have three people who need rescuing," Fjord said 

"Let's go get the rest of the Mighty Nein," Beau said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment or kudos below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait I have to go get frumpkin, Caleb will kill me if I leave him behind," Veth said 
> 
> "Frumpkin?" Fjord said
> 
> "His cat,"
> 
> "Oh cool," Jester said
> 
> "Yeah," she said. Veth went back down into the cellar and returned with a backpack, one that was meant to carry a cat. There was a beautiful male Bengal cat in it. He meowed. "Caleb got kidnapped," she said "We are going to get him back," the cat meowed in response.
> 
> "You are talking to a cat," Fjord said
> 
> "Shut it Tough," Veth said "It's your boyfriend's son. And I will have you know Frumpkin is a very smart cat," They made their way back to the major city. Someone that Veth knew there had a plane and could give them a ride. They owed her a favor and she was collecting on it.

**Two years ago**

_Caleb called Veth "I need you to get all the research that I have on the beacon and burn it," he said  "I am on my way,"_

_"What why?"_

_"Fjord is working with them," he said "They can't get their hands on it. I figured out what they are going to use the beacon for, We can't let them get their hands on it,"_

_"How do you know?"  
_

_"Fjord and Avantika have been sleeping together. I knew about that but I didn't know that he was telling her stuff. About my research with the beacon,"  
_

_"he's been cheating on you? And you knew about it?"_

_"Ja look we can talk about that later but we have to destroy the research, I am on my way Just get it all together. We have to go,"_

_"Ok, Meet you outside in the field," she said hanging up. She gathered all of his research in the beacon and brought it out. She met him on the field. Cabel lit the research on fire._

_"Come on let's go," he said._

_"Of course," they went back to his car. Caleb drove off._ _"Where are we gonna go?"_

_"I don't know far away," he said "As far as we can get,"_

_"You okay? And why didn't you confront Fjord about cheating on you? Does this have to do with your self-loathing?"_

_"I only figured it out a few weeks ago," he said "I was waiting for the right time," he said "To bring it up, but the research I've been doing this has been important and now we got to make sure they can't get ahold of it. And since it's burned up,"_

_"We make sure they don't get ahold of you," Veth said. Caleb stopped at a stop sign. He looked to make sure there were no cars coming. Since there weren't he continued forward. A car came out of nowhere hitting their car on the driver's side. It hit them with such force that it flipped the car upside down. The car sped off it ended up crashing into a tree._

_Caleb came too. He placed his hands on the roof of the car to stabilize himself._

_"Veth?" he looked over at the passenger side. She wasn't there. "Veth!?"_

_"I am okay, I am gonna get you out," she said looking at him from his side. He looked over at her relieved that she was alive. She had to cut the seat belt so that Caleb could get out. She helped him out. Caleb pulled his bag out and got up. He checked on the other driver. No pulse. "Help me get them out of here," he said. Veth helped him, they placed him in Caleb's car_

_"What are we gonna do with him?" she asked. He pulled out a lighter._

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"Faking my death, get back. He's already dead,"_

_"Why?"_

_"They won't come after me if they think I am dead," he said lighting the gasoline and oil that had spilled from the car on fire. The entire car was engulfed in flames in no time. Ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance._

_"I will meet up with you at the bunker," he said_

_"Okay, what do you want me to do?"  
_

_"Convince them I am dead,"_

___________

_Two weeks after Caleb's "death"_

_Molly and Yasha stood at the grave of their lost friend. The grave was empty. There had been nothing left to bury._

_"We got to continue his work," Molly said "We owe it to him,"_

_"yes we do," Yasha says laying flowers at the grave. They both have the same question on their minds. Why hadn't Veth come to the funeral? She had just taken off. No goodbye. They hadn't even seen her. Just a note left behind. Fjord had taken Caleb's death pretty hard. He blamed himself, saying it was his fault._

_"Do you think it was really an accident?" Yasha asked, "Or do you think they sent someone to kill him?"_

_"Knowing the assembly they had a hand in this. But we got to find the temple," they said_

_________

_A year after Caleb's "death"_

_Molly and Yasha had been close but they had a run in with the Assembly. Before they got caught Molly burned the journal. It hurt to burn one of the last only things she had of Caleb but she knew the assembly couldn't get their hands on it. They were captured. Locked up in one of the many cells that were under the Assembly's headquarters. They were treated fairly well, only because the Assembly needed them alive. For what they didn't know._

_________

Present

The door to their cell opens. Molly stands up and so does Yasha. The door never opens unless they are let out to shower once a month. Otherwise, food is pushed through the slot. They had just showered yesterday. Molly wonders if they are going to kill them, so they get ready to attack. But that is stopped by Caleb being thrown into Molly. The door slams shut. Their brain has to think about that. Caleb being thrown into them. 

"Cay?" Yasha says looking at him. Molly helps steady Caleb, he had dried blood on the side of his face. 

"Ja, it's me," 

"You....you're alive!" Molly says hugging him tightly and lifting him off the ground.

"Mollymauk. Can't. Breathe." Molly lets him go.

"Sorry, just you're alive," 

"How?" Yasha asks

"Faked my death," he said "The accident was just convenient," 

"but the body," she says

"The other driver died on impact. Veth and I put him in my place and I lit the car on fire. They found us," he said 

"What do they want?" Molly asked

"The Beacon," Caleb said "They want to bring back the Dwedalian Empire,"

"Oh gods," Yasha said "that's not good,"

"No, it's not,"

"What happens to you when Trent finds out you are here?" Molly asked 

"I die after I give them what they want," he said 

"Stormlord, help us all," Yasha said.

"We have to escape," Molly said 

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Caleb asked

"You ok?" Molly asked touching the side of Caleb's face.

"Ja, it's just a little blood. The others have my journal they will be able to meet us at the beacon," he said, "How do we escape?"

"We get them to come in and knock the guard out," Molly said "Make a run for it," 

"Sounds like a plan," Caleb said "Well sort of,"

"We do better when our plans aren't really plans,"

"Ja, we do,"

_______________

Veth handed Fjord Caleb's journal, Fjord looked through it. 

"You're the leader," she said "So lead,"

"It looks like we will have to head to Ghor Dranas," he said "It's now known as Rosohna, and then we can make our way from there. It looks like there is a temple there that will lead us the location of the beacon,"

"Then let's get going," Beau said "I am sure they will be there too," 

"Wait I have to go get frumpkin, Caleb will kill me if I leave him behind," Veth said 

"Frumpkin?" Fjord said

"His cat,"

"Oh cool," Jester said

"Yeah," she said. Veth went back down into the cellar and returned with a backpack, one that was meant to carry a cat. There was a beautiful male Bengal cat in it. He meowed. "Caleb got kidnapped," she said "We are going to get him back," the cat meowed in response.

"You are talking to a cat," Fjord said

"Shut it Tough," Veth said "It's your boyfriend's son. And I will have you know Frumpkin is a very smart cat," They made their way back to the major city. Someone that Veth knew there had a plane and could give them a ride. They owed her a favor and she was collecting on it. They flew too Rosohna, found a small inn to stay in and formed a plan. It was late when they got in so they all rested up. Fjord stayed up studying Caleb's journal. Frumpkin pressed his head against Fjord's hand and meowed at him. Fjord pets him, despite being allergic to cats Frumpkin didn't seem to really make the allergy act up. 

"Yeah I miss him too," he said "But we are gonna get him back don't worry," he felt odd talking to a cat. But the cat reminded him in a way of Caleb. Fjord closed the journal and went to bed. He kept it tucked into his jacket. He wasn't gonna let it out of his sight. Frumpkin snuggled up close to him. 

________

They were all fast asleep when the door to the cell opened. Which is what woke them up. Avantika stood there

"Mr. Widogast," she said "We are in need of your skills. Now you can either come quietly or we can make this hard," she said. Caleb stood up hands raised slightly.

"I won't go without a fight but I politely request you let my friends go," he said "I am more than willing to cooperate if I know they are safe and not locked up here," he said

"Caleb what are you doing?!" Molly asked

"I will see what I can do," she said walking over to him. She tied his hands behind his back. "You understand of course that We do not trust you," she said 

"I would expect nothing less," he said as she placed the blindfold over his eyes as they had before. Avantika led him out the door slammed shut behind them. 

"If we are set free we can join up with the others," Yasha says "And help them get the beacon and Caleb back,"

"We could get him back now,"

"I don't think that's possible. They need him and I doubt they are going to leave him alone,"

"I don't want to leave him behind,"

"We may not have a choice," she said 

"Great," Molly said.

**A few hours later**

Caleb hadn't returned and Molly was certain that he never would. They got excited when the door opened but it was just Avantika.

"Higher-ups are letting you go. If it gets Widogast to cooperate than they will make it happen," she said. There were two guards came in with her. They blindfolded them and cuffed them taking pair out of the compound. They were dropped off in a nearby city that this particular compound was by. Yasha stopped one of the people who was walking past.

"Excuse me what city is this?" she asked

"You are in Roshna," they said

"Thank you," she said 

"So let's go to an inn and contact Bryce or one of the others," they walked to one of the inns there. They walked inside to inquire if they could borrow a phone or something. When they walked in they saw a blue haired girl sitting at the bar. A guy was flirting with her.

"Sorry," she said "But I am married," she held her hand up. Molly and Yasha knew that voice anywhere. 

"I am sure your husband won't mind," the guy said

"Oh I assure you My _wife_ will most certainly mind," she said 

"She can join us,"

"She's not into men," 

"Come on babe," he said. Yasha walked over and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"You should leave her alone," She said

"Yes _Babe_ you should," Molly said putting their arms around the man. "Though if you are really looking for a good time I am available," they said laying it on thick. The man got up and moved 

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," he said leaving. Jester turned to them.

"Molly! Yasha! you're alive!" she threw her arms around Molly, hugging them and then she hugs Yasha.

"We were captured by the Assembly while looking for the lost temple of Uk'otoa," Yasha said 

"We saw Caleb, but he made some sort of deal to set us free I guess," Molly told her

"Well let's go up to the rooms and we can talk to the others. I think someone is still up, maybe Fjord I am not so sure," 

"Yeah, Well let's hope that we can get there before them," Molly said

"They have Mr. Encyclopedia," Yasha said

"Yeah but he's also a little shit," Jester stated, it was true Caleb could be a little shit sometimes. And knowing him he would make it difficult on the Assembly especially because there was bad blood between them already. Jester was unsure if they actually knew who Caleb use to be or not. She hoped that they didn't recognize him, because it kept him alive. But if they did he was in trouble. And none of the mighty nein had a good track record of staying out of trouble. Jester took Molly and Yasha up to the rooms she knocked on Fjord and Veth's door. 

"What!?" Veth said opening the door

"Hi, Look who I found," she said 

"Hey Veth," Molly said 

"Hello," Yasha gave her a small smile

"They ran into Caleb. Or saw him,"

"come in," she said letting them into her room. "Fjord," she said "Oh he's asleep," she looked at them. 

"So what's the plan?" Molly asked

"get the beacon, get Caleb. Don't die,"

"Sounds good to me," 

"We will start tomorrow in the ruins of Ghor Dranas," Veth said "They will probably be there too. Maybe we can get Caleb from them,"

"Maybe," Molly said

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only way to get him to sleep with me. To dedicated to you," she said. She walked over to Caleb inserting the needle into the vein in his neck. She pushed the plunger. "Few minutes and you will be telling us what we want to know," she smiled. Caleb had had the truth serum used on him before. Back when he was Bren, Ikithon had used him as a lab rat. This stuff was much stronger than what had been used on him while he was under Ikithon. But he had to resist. Otherwise, he might end up revealing who he use to be. If that happened he would never see his family again. 
> 
> "Now tell us where the Beacon is," Astrid said
> 
> "No," Caleb said "No. I can't tell you," his body felt heavy. He choked the words out.
> 
> "Tell us," Avantika said. Caleb shook his head. Avantika slapped him again. She pulled her knife out. "I will mess up your pretty face. See how much Fjord loves you then,"
> 
> "Fjord loves me cause I am smart, cause I am me. My looks don't matter to him," he glared at her "But touch my face and he and Veth will fuck you up," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of one character drugging another and taking advantage of them  
> Caleb is drugged and then tortured for information  
> Transphobia use of a deadname and misgendering.

Caleb was kept under lock and key, there is always a guard with him. He was glad that at least Yasha and Molly were free. He hoped they would find the rest of the Mighty Nein and they could get to the beacon before he and the Assembly did. He was trying to delay as much as he could but Avantika sees through his delays. He interacts with her the most, he shows them where to go next. The ruins of an ancient city, he knows he will see the mighty nein there, he hopes he sees them there. If they are following his journal then they will know. He is sitting in the tent when someone he has not seen in a long time walks in. Eodwulf, Bren's lover, but not Caleb's. Yes, Caleb and Bren are one and the same, but Bren died and Caleb was born from the ashes that were left behind by Bren. Caleb is who he has been for years now. Caleb has a new family, a man he loves. A man he still loves even if he was an idiot sometimes. He looks up at Eodwulf. He doesn't feel anything but disgust when he looks at him. 

"Widogast," he says. Caleb is relieved that Eodwulf doesn't recognize him. Even if he used to promise him he would never forget his face. 

"That's my name,"

"So you're not dead. How did you manage that one?"

"Carefully," he said 

"Your friends won't be a problem will they?" that's a stupid question if he ever heard one. The mighty nein not being a problem? Maybe when they were all old and retired. But right now? with one of their own missing? Good fucking luck dealing with that problem. 

"Well if you've learned anything about the mighty nein its that you don't fuck with us," he said 

"So I will have to kill them,"

"I wish you the best of luck," he said 

"Indeed," he said lifting Caleb's chin up. Studying his face, Caleb felt his heart race. If Eodwulf recognized him, he would call Ikithon and Caleb didn't want that. But he doubted that Eodwulf would. It had been years since he had last seen him. And the last time he had seen him he had still been presenting as a woman. Caleb had known since he was a teenager that he was a male. But being apart of the Cerberus Assembly he had not been allowed to be himself. He had kept this hidden for so long until he had escaped the asylum. He had met Veth and she had saved his life. It had been easy with the Mighty Nein. They had not known him as Bren, and when he had told them he was trans they accepted him. Beau had told him her story and that she understood. Molly was genderfluid. Bryce their boss was nonbinary. He fit in so easily with this group. And they accepted him. He finally felt safe and free with them. 

 "This is uncomfortable for me" 

"You look familiar," 

"Well, I do cause you and the assembly a lot of trouble. I also have one of those faces,"

"No, it's more than that," Eodwulf said, leaning in closer. Like he was about to kiss him. But then Avantika interrupted. Caleb had never been so relieved to hear her talk. 

"Eodwulf, leave the prisoner alone," Avantika says "If you want some then go buy some," she said "We need him focused,"

"You're not the boss of me," He let's go of Caleb's chin. 

"No, but I am," Astrid says from behind Avantika. "You can get some after we get the beacon," she says "Got it?"

"It wasn't like that! He just looks familiar that's all," he said 

 "I am too expensive for you," Caleb said "And besides I have a boyfriend,"

"Thought you and Fjord were done for," Astrid said 

"No," Caleb said "I forgave him,"

"Right," she said "Let's go we have an ancient city to find," she said undoing his restraints and pulling him up. The two women lead him out and put him into a car. Sandwiching him between them. Eodwulf drove off to the location that they had based on the information Avantika had stolen. They came to the little camp that had been set up. Caleb was escorted into one of the tents. They had tied him up again

"where is the beacon?"

"I don't know,"

"Yes you do," Astrid said 

"He won't tell us on his own," Avantika said "We torture him,"

"still won't make me tell you," Caleb said. Avantika slapped him, "Fine then we will just have to pull it out of you," she said walking over to the table in the tent. She picked up a little box and opened it. Inside was a vile and a syringe. She filled the syringe up with the liquid.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked him. "It's a truth serum, Trent Ikithon came up with it. Our boss." she said "It's mixed with a little bit of incubus blood," she said "I used the incubus blood on Fjord to persuade him to sleep with me," she said 

"You took advantage of him," Caleb said 

"Only way to get him to sleep with me. To dedicated to you," she said. She walked over to Caleb inserting the needle into the vein in his neck. She pushed the plunger. "Few minutes and you will be telling us what we want to know," she smiled. Caleb had had the truth serum used on him before. Back when he was Bren, Ikithon had used him as a lab rat. This stuff was much stronger than what had been used on him while he was under Ikithon. But he had to resist. Otherwise, he might end up revealing who he use to be. If that happened he would never see his family again. 

"Now tell us where the Beacon is," Astrid said

"No," Caleb said "No. I can't tell you," his body felt heavy. He choked the words out.

"Tell us," Avantika said. Caleb shook his head. Avantika slapped him again. She pulled her knife out. "I will mess up your pretty face. See how much Fjord loves you then,"

"Fjord loves me cause I am smart, cause I am me. My looks don't matter to him," he glared at her "But touch my face and he and Veth will fuck you up," he said. 

"The beacon where is it?" It took a while, but they got the answer. 

"Shadowhand Essek Theyles's tomb," he said. 

"Thank you," she said 

"How I know you?" Eodwulf asked

"I was your partner," Caleb said "I use to be Bren," the words just slipped out with ease. He couldn't stop himself from saying those words. 

"Bren is dead," Astrid said 

"the serum doesn't allow someone to lie to us," Eodwulf said. "She can't lie about being Bren," Avantika took her scarf off and using it to gag Caleb. She held the knife out to them. 

"Which one of you wants to do it?" she asked Astrid took the knife and knelt down. She pulled Caleb's shirt down revealing his Collar bone. She carved the word **DEFECTOR** into his skin. Taking her time with each letter, making it deep so that it would scar. She stood up handed the knife to Eodwulf. 

"Your turn," she said. Eodwulf took the knife from her and knelt beside Caleb.

"Bren," he said, "You betrayed us. You know you have to be punished" he asked He used the knife to cut open Caleb's shirt. "Shame that you had mutilated yourself. You were so pretty. Though your face is still pretty."  He carved the word **Verräter** over Caleb's heart. He tilted Caleb's head to the left and carved another word into his neck. He was careful to not cut too deep to make Caleb bleed out. He carved the word  **Schlampe** into Caleb's neck. "Ikithon will be so glad to see you," he said kissing Caleb's cheek. "Oh Bren Liebchen," he said "Why do you have to be so stubborn," he got up and handed the knife back to Avantika. The three of them left Caleb alone in the tent. Tears ran down his face. Ikithon was going to kill him when he found out he was still alive. Killed for being a traitor. Killed for being what the Assembly thought was an abomination. He had hated himself for so long because of this message. It had taken him a while to even accept himself. He hadn't done it alone. It had been his friends that had helped. Helped him to see it was normal. Molly who was gender fluid, and had taught him to safely bind until he had saved up enough money to transition. Beau who like Caleb was trans. Bryce who was nonbinary. Bryce who had given him a teaching job at the university as well as paid him to organize their library and all their archives. His best friend Veth who had taken him and introduced him to the rest of his friends. He remembered when she had found him binding. She had walked in on accident. Turning quickly an apologizing to him profoundly. She hadn't stopped apologizing for weeks for walking in and forcing him to tell her he was trans instead of doing it in his own time. Jester who had helped him figure out his style. Even if she said he dressed like a librarian most of the time she had helped him figure it out. Yasha who smiled softly and welcomed him to their little band of misfits.  Telling him that when people were true to themselves the world became a better place. Fjord who loved him had been patient with him. Who had never meant to hurt him. Who respected his boundaries The mighty nein, his family welcomed him with open arms. The scars from his surgeries and the scar on the palm of his hand were the only scars he was proud of. Thinking of this, of his family and all they did and what they meant to him helped a bit to calm him down in the situation he was currently in. He knew they were coming for him, and it gave him a little bit of hope.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verräter = Traitor  
> Schlampe = Slut


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You, and the musty smell of the antechamber," he was starting to calm down even more as his brain switched focus. 
> 
> "one thing you can taste?"
> 
> "There's nothing," Caleb said. Fjord kissed him, he didn't know what else to do but he didn't want Caleb to spiral back into a panic and hurt himself. He pulled away. "You taste like licorice," he said, "Why do you taste like licorice?"
> 
> "I had some licorice candy," he said. The door opened 
> 
> "We got it open," Jester said "Cayleb. Fjord are you ok?" 
> 
> "Ja." Caleb said "We are ok,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of drugging someone and taking advantage of them.  
> A character having a panic attack.  
> physical, emotional, mental, verbal abuse.  
> More transphobia and misgendering

Fjord looked through Caleb's journal, he was thankful that it was so detailed, Frumkin was sitting on his lap. He was surprisingly not causing his allergies to act up. The location was somewhere in the tomb of Shadowhand Essek Theyless. _Heavily guarded by ~~spirits of chaos~~   ~~lust?~~  malicious spirits. Possibly an incubus and succubus? Not sure. No known ways to really block out the mind control caused by these creatures. _

"You're still up?" Veth said

"Preparing for this shit we gotta deal with to get the beacon," he said 

"Get some sleep you need to be in top shape,"

"I will once I'm finished with this page,"

"Ok," Veth said going back to sleep "Just turn the light off when you are done,"  

_They find something in the memories of their victims to use as an anchor to control the victim. The best thing to do is to keep a clear mind. People being controlled can harm friends and family. Not knowing that they are doing so. They are being tricked by the monster into harming their friends. Their blood can also be used to manipulate people into doing things they normally wouldn't do. Easy to slip into drinks and what not. Taste is sour But it is very hard to come by. ~~I believe that Avantika used this on Fjord. Knowing that she is apart of the assembly it's highly possible.~~_

Fjord read those words again. **_Blood can also be used to manipulate people into doing things they normally wouldn't do. Easy to slip into drinks and what not. Taste is sour But it is very hard to come by. ~~I believe that Avantika used this on Fjord. Knowing that she is apart of the assembly it's highly possible.~~  _**Fjord read those words again one more time. It started to make sense to him now. Even though he had had feelings for her, he loved Caleb and he knew what Caleb had shared with him about past abuse he had suffered by the hands of a previous partner. 

_Once past the monsters, the beacon is held in from what the legends say the hands of the statue of the lord of light that is knelt before the shadowhand's final resting place._

Fjord finished up he closed the book and turned the light off getting some sleep. He dreamt of Caleb, the blood pact. The first time he realized he had feelings for him. Saving Caleb's life. Their first kiss.  

___________

_The sea temple of Dashilla, an ancient water demon worshipped by the ancient people of the Menagerie Coast. Fjord and his group met up with Caleb and Veth. A few of them stayed above water. Yasha, Molly, Veth, and Avantika were all keeping watch. While Caleb, Fjord, Jester, and Beau entered the underwater temple. There was a pedestal in the middle of the temple. Strange symbols covered it. Caleb was studying it looking at the symbols._

_"This is more your thing than mine," he said. Caleb was the one knowledgeable in the old magic and religions of the ancient people they studied. "What do you think it does?"_

_"I am not sure," he said_

_"The top of this thing it's covered in rust?"_

_"no,"_

_"Blood?"_

_"Ja,"_

_"Aren't you the least bit curious what a little drippy drip might do?" he asked. Fjord didn't want to do this alone. And Caleb was the only one he knew was curious enough to do it._  

_"I am always curious," he said, "Can I count on you to return the favor?"_

_"Always," Fjord said. Caleb took out a knife and made a cut on his palm he placed it on the pedestal. There was a dull red glow where Caleb's hand was. The runs started to glow._

_"MMMM we saw a pile of corpses. We SAW A PILE OF CORPSES," Beau explained. Fjord cut his own palm. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she asked as the two made deeper cuts._

_"What the fuck are you doing?! WHY" jester said getting the first aid kit ready. Their blood was drawn the runes. They all started glowing. It was almost full._

_"Should we continue?" Fjord asked_

_"I am following your lead," Caleb said_

_"I think that's enough. We don't know what its gonna do," he said. He held his cut hand out to Caleb. Caleb took it in the hand that he had cut._

___________

  _Fjord watched Caleb looking through the books at Cobolt Soul. It was late at night, and he was busy taking notes. Adding to one of the many journals that he kept. Caleb was muttering to himself in Zemnian. Fjord wondered what he was researching. Caleb suddenly looked up and looked over at him._

_"Can I help you?" he asked_

_"What oh no, sorry I was just watching you work," Fjord said. He realized that was weird. He also realized that he was watching Caleb because he had feelings for him. He had watched Avantika work all the time. Before he and she had gotten together. It had been a few years since he and she broke up. Gods he was a total bisexual disaster._

_"Why?"_

_"Ummm... I ummmm like watching people work?"  
_

_"Oh-kay," he said, "Well do you want to help me?"_

_"Sure sure," he said coming closer. He sat down next to him and helped him with his research._

__________

_Fjord and Caleb had been trapped in an antechamber after someone had triggered a trap. He suspected it was Avantika she was worse than Veth was with stealing or touching things she wasn't supposed to. He watched Caleb look for a way out. Pacing back and forth._

_"Scheiße!" he hit the door that had closed on them. "No. No. NO." Fjord could see that he was shaking, he could hear Caleb's shortness of breath. Caleb was pacing back and forth. " Wir werden sterben.  Wir werden sterben.  Wir werden sterben."_

_"Caleb," Fjord said calmly "We are not going to die,"_

_"Yes, we are! We are cut off from the group. There's no way out. The walls are closing in," the walls were not closing in but to someone who was claustrophobic, it probably felt like that. Fjord stopped Caleb, he put his hands on his shoulders keeping him steady. "We are going to die," Fjord had only seen Caleb have a panic attack a few times, but usually Veth was there to help him through it. Veth had told him and the others how to handle it if it happened and she wasn't there._

_"we just...I need to get out of here, I can't be in here right now," he said_

_"I know, and we are going to get out of here but before we can do that can you name five things that you can see?" he asked_

_"I umm, hieroglyphics on the wall," he said his eyes looked around the room. "the umm chest, a statue, a crack in the wall," his eyes rested on Fjord "You,"_

_"Okay, now four things you can touch,"_

_"You, the wall, my coat. Your hat," he said touching the things as he named them._

_"Three things you can hear,"_

_"You're breathing, My voice, umm I think I can hear the others on the other side of the wall,"_

_"Two things you can smell,"_

_"You, and the musty smell of the antechamber," he was starting to calm down even more as his brain switched focus._

_"one thing you can taste?"_

_"There's nothing," Caleb said. Fjord kissed him, he didn't know what else to do but he didn't want Caleb to spiral back into a panic and hurt himself. He pulled away. "You taste like licorice,"  he said, "Why do you taste like licorice?"_

_"I had some licorice candy," he said. The door opened_

_"We got it open," Jester said "Cayleb. Fjord are you ok?"_

_"Ja." Caleb said "We are ok,"_

 

__________

Fjord woke up to cat butt in his face. He got smacked by Frumpkin's tail. He sat up. Frumpkin meowed in protest of being moved but that was quickly remedied by Veth giving him some food.

"We ready to get our book nerd back?" Beau asked 

"Yeah," Jester said they all packed up and got ready to head out. Fjord was thinking about his dreams last night. He missed Caleb. They left the hotel and went to find Essek's tomb. It was very easy to find it just by following Caleb's journal. 

______

Caleb woke up to footsteps. Eodwulf knelt in front of him. Wulf cleaned the wounds up and bandaged them up. 

"You are still my wife Bren," he said brushing Caleb's hair from his face. Caleb pulled away. Eodwulf gripped Caleb's hair and pulled his head back. Caleb let out a muffled cry. "You know when you are bad I have to hurt you. You make me hurt you," he said. "I don't want to have to hurt you, but you make me angry," he said "You ran off, and then you cheat on me. And you mutilated your body. You always were a slut," he spat "After Ikithon is finished with you whatever is left of you belongs to me," he said. He untied Caleb and pulled him up. Eodwulf handed Caleb a fresh shirt. After Caleb pulled it on, Eodwulf tied his hands behind his back. They walked outside to the car that was waiting for them. 

"You better try not to kill us," Astrid said 

"She won't," Eodwulf said "I'll make sure to keep an eye on her," they all drove off to the entrance to the tunnel system that led to the tombs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below are the domestic abuse help hotlines and the web address. The Hotline can be accessed via the nationwide number 1−800−799−SAFE(7233) or TTY 1−800−787−3224 or (206) 518-9361 (Video Phone Only for Deaf Callers). The Hotline provides service referrals to agencies in all 50 states, Puerto Rico, Guam, and the U.S. Virgin Islands.  
> https://www.thehotline.org
> 
> Below are the trans Lifeline hotline and website  
> Trans Lifeline is a national trans-led 501(c)(3) organization dedicated to improving the quality of trans lives by responding to the critical needs of our community with direct service, material support, advocacy, and education. Our vision is to fight the epidemic of trans suicide and improve overall life-outcomes of trans people by facilitating justice-oriented, collective community aid. 
> 
> US: 877-565-8860 Canada: 877-330-6366  
> https://www.translifeline.org


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cay," Fjord said rushing forward. He is stopped by Yasha. He sees the incubus wrapped around Caleb. Caleb is standing in the pool of water. Torch in hand. The incubus smiles before saying something in Caleb's hear that the other's can't hear. 
> 
> LIGHT THEM UP PRETTY. Caleb kneels down and puts the fire of the torch to the black powder. 
> 
> "GET BACK!" Veth yells as the room is engulfed in flames. Somehow no one died. But they are injured. Fjord's clothes are singed. He hears voices. He sees Beau and Yasha charging Caleb. 
> 
> "What the fuck Cayleb," he hears Jester say. Fjord gets up he hears a soft voice in his ear. 
> 
> Come join your friend. Fjord gets up, why are his friends attacking the man he loved. He sees Caleb fighting off Yasha and Beau and struggling. Fjord gets his whip out he draws his arm back and pulls it forward the whip wraps around Beau's arm. Fjord pulls it back pulling her away from Caleb. Beau attacks him punching him hard enough to snap him out of the trance. He looks at Beau.

Caleb led them through the tunnels as they came to an entrance with a pool of water and black sand. Caleb knelt down and examined the sand. Smelling it first before tasting a small bit of it. He spat it out, he grabbed the torch from Avantika and threw it into the pool of water. 

"What the fuck," she said 

"We are standing in black power," Caleb said, "You wanna die?" he asked.  He felt a chill on the back of his neck before he heard the voice whispered in his ear. 

 _Take them down the path to the left. Trap them for my friend. She's very hungry._ the voice was deep, rich, and familiar.  _After all, they are your captors. And the man he's hurt you before, he claims to love you. **We** can't be together if he is still alive. _

"It's this way," he said wading through the water. It went up to his waist before they reached the other side. He took them to the path to the left. Avantika had lit another torch. She handed it to Caleb since he was leading. 

 _Let them go first and then press the symbol of the beacon on the wall. They will be trapped._ Caleb did as instructed, he trapped the three assembly members in the antechamber. Ignoring their protests and cries for help, Caleb is lead back to the room he had just come from by the incubus. There are more voices. The voices of his family. 

"Cayleb," Jester says coming closer 

"Cay," Fjord said rushing forward. He is stopped by Yasha. He sees the incubus wrapped around Caleb. There is a pink liquid running like tears from caleb's face. The incubus's blood Fjord thinks. Caleb is standing in the pool of water. Torch in hand. The incubus smiles before saying something in Caleb's hear that the other's can't hear. 

 _ **LIGHT THEM UP PRETTY.**_ Caleb kneels down and puts the fire of the torch to the black powder. 

"GET BACK!" Veth yells as the room is engulfed in flames. Somehow no one died. But they are injured. Fjord's clothes are singed. He hears voices. He sees Beau and Yasha charging Caleb. 

"What the fuck Cayleb," he hears Jester say. Fjord gets up he hears a soft voice in his ear. 

 _Come join your friend._ He sees the incubus beckon him to them.Fjord gets up, why are his friends attacking the man he loved. He sees Caleb fighting off Yasha and Beau and struggling. Fjord gets his whip out he draws his arm back and pulls it forward the whip wraps around Beau's arm. Fjord pulls it back pulling her away from Caleb. Beau attacks him punching him hard enough to snap him out of the trance. He looks at Beau. 

"Oh gods I am sorry," he said "I don't...I heard its voice and then you were attacking Caleb," he said. The incubus who had been wrapped around Caleb is back over him again. Fjord used his whip on it striking the creature. 

"Over here!" Fjord said. The incubus growled and lunged at him. Fjord pulled out his falchion, he ran the incubus through with the sword and it turned to pink sludge. The others had their attention turned to Yasha who was being controlled. Caleb stood up his mind clear and free from control. He wiped the incubus's blood from his eyes and face. Caleb was knocked down by Yasha, she stood over him with her weapon ready to strick him. To kill him the same pink liquid coming from her eyes. The others worked on killing the succubus. Barely managing to kill it. Yasha stopped she backed up muttering sorry over and over again. Veth ran over to Caleb. 

"Caleb," she said. Fjord sheathed his weapon and ran over. 

"Cay?" Fjord said. a low moan escaped Caleb's lips. His eyes fluttered open. Fjord helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Ja," he said quietly. 

"What happened?" Jester asked, "Where are the assembly people?"

"I trapped them in an antechamber," Caleb said, "It told me to do it. Said that it was the only way we could be together. If they were trapped,"

"How?" Fjord asked. Caleb looked at him

"It sounded like you," he said "It sounded like you," he hugged Fjord. "I am so sorry. I could have killed you all,"

"Yeah but you didn't Cay," Fjord said "Let's get the beacon and then get out of here," he said helping him up. Caleb led them down the path to the right. The correct way to go. They saw the beacon held in the hands of the statue of the Lord of Light. 

_______

Eodwulf, Astrid, and Avantika barely managed to escape the antechamber. They had killed the monsters in there. Eodwulf led the group to the right of the path he heard voices. As they entered they saw the mighty Nein there. Beau was holding up Caleb. Yasha was helping Fjord get the beacon. Fjord grasped ahold of it and lifted it up. Nothing happened. Thank gods for that. Yasha set him down. Fjord handed the beacon to Caleb. Caleb examined it. 

"Ja this is the beacon," he says

"Bren," Wulf said "Why did you lock us up?" he asked "Do you want to make it worse for yourself?" everyone turned to look at him and the two women behind him. 

" _You!"_ Veth spat she pulled out her gun and aimed it at Wulf. "You are not going anywhere near my son!" 

"I may forgive you, Bren, if you come quietly and with the beacon. I will lessen your punishment." 

"His name is not Bren," Beau says "It's Caleb," she gets in front of him. In a defensive position. Fjord also stood in front of him. 

"He isn't going anywhere with you," Fjord says 

"So you're the man that my _wife_  has been whoring around with," he said 

"Wife?" Fjord asked confused. 

"She didn't tell you?" Eodwulf said "You are a hypocrite aren't you Bren. Mad that he cheated on you when you've been cheating on me since you decided to run away and spread your legs open for another man," he said. Caleb backed up he was terrified. 

 Beau said, "He isn't your possession!" 

"He left you," Veth said "Because you hurt him. People you love are not supposed to hurt you," she said 

"Yes she did leave but she is still married to me. We didn't annul the marriage," he said "Come home Bren," 

"I don't want to go with you," Caleb said "I am not going to go with you. I am not Bren anymore" 

"You know you can't leave not without getting yourselves captured by our men. Do you want their blood on your hands?" he asked pointing to his friends "I am willing to be lenient with you and to let them live," he said "But you have to come with me and hand over the beacon or I will kill all of them. I will make you watch me as I gut your friends," he said 

 _"You do not have to go with them Caleb,"_ Yasha said to him in celestial. " _it's three against seven,"_

 _"I do not want to go with them,"_ he responded "But I am afraid I have too,"

 _"Then we will defend you,"_ Yasha said drawing her blade. "Let us through and we won't kill you," she said.

"I guess I will have to kill your friends Bren," Eodwulf said. Veth fired the gun shooting Eodwulf in the stomach. Beau and Jester went for Avantika and Yasha and Fjord went for Astrid. The battle was short the mighty nein was having none of this shit today. It ended in Astrid dead and Avantika unconscious. Eodwulf was bleeding out on the floor. Fjord walked over to him placing his foot on his chest and the tip of the sword to his neck. 

"Go ahead and kill me," he said 

"It's not my place to take your life," Fjord said "As much as I would love to see you bleed out. It's up to Caleb, he holds your life in his hands you sorry excuse for a human being" he said looking over at Caleb. 

"I do not care what happens to him," Caleb said "If he dies my marriage to him goes with him. If he lives I can force him to annul the marriage, either way, I will be free of him," he said 

"Death is mercy," Fjord said, he knew as long as Eodwulf lived even if he was locked away he would always be trying to get back to Caleb. To hurt him and Fjord didn't want to see the man he loved in constant fear. Caleb had worked too hard to get to a place where he could let himself be loved. Where he was healing from the pain that had been inflicted on him.  "We will just leave him here to rot in the dark," he said. "He can die in fear," The Mighty Nein left with Avantika sealing off the tomb with Eodwulf inside. He was too weak to escape and would be dead in a few minutes anyway. He yelled out curses, he begged to be let out. Caleb ignored it like he had been ignored when Eodwulf would lock him up in a small cell in their basement. He felt Fjord slip his hand into his own. 

"Cay are you alright?" he asked 

"Ja, I am fine. We need to be ready for the assembly members waiting outside," he said Fjord handed Caleb his sword. 

"You remember how to use this?"

"Of course I do, I had the best teacher," he said


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You gonna ask him now?" she asked 
> 
> "Huh?" Fjord looks confused "Ask him what?"
> 
> "If he will marry you," Jester said "He's not married anymore, so he can marry you now," 
> 
> "I mean yeah but I am not gonna ask him right now,"
> 
> "Why not?"
> 
> "I don't have a ring," he said. He watched Jester pull something from her back. It's a paper clip. she works carefully bending and twisting it until its a ring shape. 
> 
> "Here," she said "Until you can get an actual ring,"
> 
> "Thanks, Jessie," 
> 
> "No problem Fjord. Now go get your man," she said shoving him towards the group. Jester went off to go and get more drinks. Fjord said down across from Caleb. 
> 
> "Hey," he said 
> 
> "Hey," Caleb smiled at him. He had Frumpkin draped around his shoulders. "Feels good to be home,"
> 
> "Yeah, I am glad you are back,"
> 
> "I could cut this awkwardness with a butter knife," Beau said "You two haven't seen each other in two years and like now that we are not in danger and you two are awkward as fuck," she said 
> 
> "Disaster Bis at their finest," Veth said

The fight with the assembly wasn't much of a fight. They were outnumbered. Vastly outnumbered. Avantika had come too and picked up Veth. Threatening her which had gotten the mighty nein to surrender.  They were currently on their way to the mountain temple. Once there Avantika took the journal that Fjord had. Caleb's journal and reading through it. The men tied up the mighty nein. She set the beacon down on the pedestal and began to read from the journal. 

"It's going to backfire," Caleb said 

"What do you mean?" Fjord asked

"its a magical artifact it can only be activated by a high priest or priestess. Avantika is neither" he said "it's going to kill them as a defense mechanism," he said. The beacon started glowing. 

"How do we survive it?" Molly asked 

"Close your eyes and don't open them," Caleb said. They all followed Caleb's instructions. The beacon glowed brighter before sending out the spirits that had been trapped in it killing everyone who looked upon them. the ropes that bound them together fell off. The beacon let out one more pulse of energy before it stopped and faded back to a dull grey color. 

"Is it safe?" Jester asked opening her eyes. "guys it's safe," she said "Everyone is dead," she stood up helping Veth and beau to their feet. Fjord helped Caleb up. Yasha helped Molly up.

"What the fuck was that?" Fjord asked 

"The beacon can only be activated properly by someone from the Kryn dynasty. Avantika wasn't part of it and didn't have the training," Caleb explained. Fjord nodded walking over to the Avantika's body. A flash of gold caught his eye, he picked up a pendant. It was an eye. Fjord looked at it carefully. The Eye looked back at him. **_Uk'atoa_**. He found himself slipping the pendant into his pocket. Caleb walked over he wrapped the Beacon up. 

"We need to make sure this never gets found again," Caleb said "It's too dangerous,"

"We will get it back to Cobolt soul and make sure that it is put with the rest of the dangerous artifacts," Fjord said 

"You ok?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine," he said. Fjord looks at the bandage on Caleb's neck 

"What did they do to you?"

"Doesn't matter," he said "Jester has had lots of practice with tattoos," he said "Once it's healed I am going to have her cover the scars up," They walked back over to the others. 

_________

They return home, handing the beacon off to Bryce. They make sure it's locked away and put deep into the vault. 

_______

The mighty Nein all go to their favorite little bar for drinks. Caleb is sitting with Beau and Veth when Jester and Fjord walk in to join them. Jester elbows Fjord 

"You gonna ask him now?" she asked 

"Huh?" Fjord looks confused "Ask him what?"

"If he will marry you," Jester said "He's not married anymore, so he can marry you now," 

"I mean yeah but I am not gonna ask him right now,"

"Why not?"

"I don't have a ring," he said. He watched Jester pull something from her bag. It's a paper clip. she works carefully bending and twisting it until its a ring shape. 

"Here," she said "Until you can get an actual ring,"

"Thanks, Jessie," 

"No problem Fjord. Now go get your man," she said shoving him towards the group. Jester went off to go and get more drinks. Fjord said down across from Caleb. 

"Hey," he said 

"Hey," Caleb smiled at him. He had Frumpkin draped around his shoulders. "Feels good to be home,"

"Yeah, I am glad you are back,"

"I could cut this awkwardness with a butter knife," Beau said "You two haven't seen each other in two years and like now that we are not in danger and you two are awkward as fuck," she said 

"Disaster Bis at their finest," Veth said 

"You two just need to bone," Beau said. Caleb chocked on his drink. 

"Not how it works Beauregard," Caleb said 

"Yeah, it is. Sex works for Jester and me all the time," 

"OK we are not talking about Cay and my's sex life," Fjord said "I have a question I wanted to ask but it's difficult with to do it with you two making comments," he said. Caleb glanced down at his phone.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Caleb asked, 

"umm Will you marry me?" Fjord asked holding out the paperclip ring. "Jester made it for me. It's just until I get a real one

"Ja," he said "I will marry you," he said letting Fjord put the ring on his finger. Jester came up with drinks

"Oh, you asked him!" she exclaimed smiling setting the drinks down. "I am so excited! Will you let me plan your wedding?" she asked "Can I? Can I. Can I. Can I?" 

"I mean I guess I don't know the first thing about planning a wedding," Fjord said 

"Ja I am fine with it," Caleb said. "So long as it's small," he said "Only want family and close friends," he said "Actually get to marry someone I love this time," he said 

"You mean you didn't love the guy we left in the tomb?"

"Sure I loved him but I didn't love him, love him. Not like I love Fjord," he said 

"Okay I am gonna start planning right now," she said pulling out her journal and started writing things down. Caleb turned to Veth and Beaugrard 

"Will you two be my best women?" he asked "You are both my best friends,"

"I would be honored," Veth said 

"Of course," Beau said 

"Jessie will you be my best women?" Fjord asked 

"Of course," she said smiling. Molly and Yasha walked up. 

"So what did we miss?"

"Fjord asked Caleb to marry him," Jester said 

"Wonderful," Molly smiled "Congrats," he said 

"That's wonderful," Yasha said, "you two are a wonderful couple." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel to this. The chapter after this is an epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WATCHING.
> 
> Watching what?
> 
> WATCHING.
> 
> watching me?
> 
> POTENTIAL.
> 
> what do you want from me? What are you asking me?
> 
> LEARN.
> 
> Learn what?
> 
> LEARN...
> 
> GROW...
> 
> PROVOKE... 
> 
> CONSUME...
> 
> Learn, grow, provoke, consume? I don't...I don't understand
> 
> REWARD...
> 
> A Reward for this? I am listening
> 
> PATIENCE...

It had been a few weeks since they had found the Dodecahedron. Since Fjord had gotten Caleb back. Since he said yes. Since Fjord had picked up the pendant that had belonged to Avantika. Since the dreams started since his falchion had been transformed. From the research, he had done Fjord figured out that Uk'atoa an old sea god was reaching out to him. That whatever pact that Avantika had made with him had been transferred to Fjord. The dreams had only been getting worse. He had been careful enough to hide them from Caleb. But it was getting harder and harder to do because more recently Caleb hadn't been staying up late at night working. Jester had him busy helping her plan the wedding. She also dragged Fjord into it when she could. Fjord stared up at the ceiling, listening to Caleb quiet breathing beside him. Frumpkin was curled up at Caleb's feet. Fjord didn't want to bug Caleb, he had his own nightmares to deal with. He didn't need more to worry about. Fjord eventually fell asleep. He was pulled into the darkness and the familiar cold water, familiar taste of salt water. The dark water is filled with yellow light as the giant eye opens starting at Fjord. The voice fills his thoughts.

  **WATCHING**.

_Watching what?_

**WATCHING.**

_watching me?_

**POTENTIAL.**

_what do you want from me? What are you asking me?_

**LEARN**.

_Learn what?_

**LEARN...**

**GROW...**

**PROVOKE...**

                                           **CONSUME**...

_Learn, grow, provoke, consume? I don't...I don't understand_

                                                              **REWARD..**.

_A Reward for this? I am listening_

                                                                              **PATIENCE...**  

the eye closes. The light was gone leaving him in darkness. Fjord found himself unable to breathe. His brain freaked out. Forcing him awake. Fjord bolted up from bed coughing he turned to the side of the bed throwing up the salt water. He was gasping for air. 

"Liebling?" Caleb was up he had his arms around Fjord rubbing his back "What's going on? Do I need to get Jester?"

"No, No I am fine," he said his voice for a split second sounded different. He was still breathing heavily. Caleb turned the lights on. He went to the bathroom and got some towels to clean up the water. Caleb noted the smell of salt water. 

"You sure?" he asked Fjord got out of bed and started helping him. 

"Yes I am sure," he said. "I am sorry to wake you. It was just a bad dream," 

"A bad dream where you throw up salt water?"

"Cay I don't want to worry you," he said. Caleb looked at him. 

"Liebling," he said, "we can talk about it when you are ready ok?"

"Yeah," he said "Ok. Go back to bed. I can get the rest of this,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said "But don't worry Cay. I will be fine," he said as he finished cleaning up. He joined Caleb back in bed. He pulled Caleb close to him, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

"I love you," Caleb said "If you wanna talk about it later I am here for you," he said 

"Love you too," he said kissing his neck. It still pained him to see the word carved into Caleb's neck. He had asked what it meant. He hadn't answered right away before quietly replaying that it meant slut. Caleb explained to Fjord why he had never told him he was married, and Fjord understood. Caleb had been afraid of Eodwulf. He was afraid of Ikithon. And he had also left that all behind when he came to Cobalt Soul. There were things that Fjord hadn't shared with Caleb or the others yet. Caleb said Jester was going to cover it up soon. She just had to finish the design first. The design would also cover the other two scars left behind by Astrid and Eodwulf. He couldn't wait to see what Jester had come up with. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Indiana Jones and @pfaerie on Tumblr. They drew a picture of Fjord as Indiana Jones and I was inspired to write this. Here you go!


End file.
